1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery charging devices and more particularly pertains to a new battery charging device for recharging rechargeable batteries using electricity produced from a stationary bike assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery charging devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,224 describes a wheel in which a person may run and which is coupled to a generator for generating electric current when the wheel is rotated. Another type of battery charging device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,656 which includes a generator and rechargeable battery assembly for use with a stationary bike. The battery and generator power monitoring equipment and electronics positioned on the electric bike. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,096.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which utilizes the electricity that may be generated while using a stationary bike for the purpose of recharging rechargeable batteries. The batteries may then be used for powering small electronics. The device may also be used for recharging cellular phones and the like.